


Заявление №8370108 (MAG 152) [ПЕРЕВОД]

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Series: Заявления [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e152 A Gravedigger's Envy (The Magnus Archives), Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Перевод официальных материалов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Перевод заявления из эпизода 152
Series: Заявления [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864306
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (tma team)





	Заявление №8370108 (MAG 152) [ПЕРЕВОД]

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод: [LDSZ](https://vk.com/ldsz_idea)

_ Рассказ Езекии Уэйкли о его карьере могильщика. Составлено из серии писем Натаниэлю Билу между 1837 и 1839 годами. Аудиозапись: Джонатан Симс, Архивариус. _

_ Август 1837 г. _

Еще раз благодарю тебя за все твои хлопоты, Натаниэль. Хочу тебя заверить, что и ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, если только понадобится. Я обосновался здесь несколько недель назад, и должен сказать, я вполне доволен своим положением. Обязанности церковного сторожа отнимают немало времени, так что у меня не остается возможности предаваться мрачным размышлениям, что так обеспокоили тебя, когда мы виделись в последний раз.

Это приятная маленькая церквушка, и преподобный — славный малый, хотя, должен признаться, его чтение Евангелия нагоняет на меня сонную одурь. Это, разумеется, не его вина. Уверен, что Всевышний одарил его подобным голосом не просто так, хотя порой мне и кажется, что только ради того, чтоб подарить мне несколько лишних минут дремоты. Тем не менее, со мною священник — само сострадание. Да вот, не далее как вчера он сказал мне, что никогда не видел, чтоб церковь так сияла, как сияет она с тех пор, как я взялся за свои обязанности.

«Сияет? — ответил я. — Сэр, это редкий комплимент, когда дело доходит до чистки песчаника». И он посмеялся от души, хоть шутка была и не слишком затейливой. Так что можешь быть спокоен: знай, что я здесь достаточно счастлив.

Моя бессонница, однако же, все еще со мной, и мне пока не удалось справиться с этой напастью. Я работаю до изнеможения, убираюсь, полирую и ухаживаю за церковной утварью, и уж поверь мне, когда я добираюсь до постели, я едва могу пошевелиться от усталости. И все же сон пока еще ускользает от меня. А если и удается задремать, вскоре я все равно просыпаюсь, и сердце мое колотится так, будто пытается выпрыгнуть из груди, а горло полно пыли и пепла.

Не отчаивайся, Натаниэль, я знаю, что бутылка мне больше не помощник, и другие мои привычки делают ночи не столь мучительными, как ранее; и все же я действительно тоскую по крепкому, нормальному сну.

… А впрочем, я неправ. Случаются ночи, когда я с легкостью проваливаюсь в сон без сновидений — хоть ты, возможно, и сочтешь это признаком патологии. Дни, что им предшествуют, я провожу за копанием могил на церковном кладбище — и сплю после этого, уж прости за каламбур, мертвецким сном.

Никогда раньше я не знал подобного покоя. Возможно, все дело в том, что такая работа физически тяжелее, нежели мои обычные обязанности, а возможно, причина в спокойном, размеренном ее ритме. Звуки на кладбище не отдаются эхом, как под церковными сводами — здесь слышен лишь скрежет кайла и лопаты, вонзающихся в землю. А если могила достаточно глубока, то когда стоишь на дне ее, все звуки мира просто… растворяются. Это та особенная тишина, в которой кажется, будто все эти шум и суматоха прежней жизни были лишь кошмарным сном, и только теперь ты пробудился от него к этой благословенной тишине.

Ты будешь смеяться, Натаниэль, но я едва не написал, будто надеюсь, что мне доведется выкопать больше могил. Что за мысль! Нет, я бы этого не хотел, разумеется. Ибо чтоб выкопать могилу, нужно, чтоб было чем ее заполнить, а только Господь милосердный вправе решать, когда этому случиться. Так что, как видишь, я доволен тем местом, что ты мне нашел, и можешь не беспокоиться: я в порядке и с благодарностью принимаю твою помощь.

Твой покорный слуга,

Езекия Уэйкли.

_ Февраль 1838 г. _

Натаниэль, со мною что-то произошло. Я решил, что будет правильным отправить тебе весточку об этом, поскольку в последнем письме ты любезно выражал заинтересованность по поводу моей бессонницы и того, что я упоминал в своих предыдущих письмах.

Сон мой действительно стал лучше в последнее время. Отчасти, думаю, это можно отнести на счет недавней вспышки лихорадки в городе — из-за нее больше времени пришлось посвятить моим мрачным обязанностям могильщика. Ну, а по большей  части , я, похоже, постепенно освоился в роли церковного служащего.

Видишь ли, на кладбище так покойно! Ходить по земле, зная, что глубоко под моими ногами эти благословенные души ждут безмолвно и счастливо, лежа в холодной, влажной земле, считая дни до Воскресения. Мысль об этом настолько согревает меня, что теперь большую часть свободного времени я провожу, блуждая среди могил, и, если позволяет настроение, сплю там же.

Надеюсь, такие разговоры тебя не расстраивают; уверяю тебя, я не самоубийца. Безмятежности мертвых я завидую, а не безжизненности. Я не стремлюсь избежать трудностей жизни — да и с тех пор, как ты обеспечил мне эту должность, мало что в моей жизни можно назвать настоящими трудностями, и как никогда ранее, я свободен от страданий.

Но я жажду этого покоя. Я говорю себе, что просыпаюсь каждый день обновленным, но я никогда не испытываю такого полного удовлетворения, как когда дремлю на кладбище, вдали от мирских забот. Возможно, это как раз то, что я надеялся найти в своем пьянстве, это хрупкое забвение, хоть это и было, кажется, вечность назад. Теперь я знаю, что истинно, когда иду по церковному погосту — хотя, будь уверен, я буду ждать своей очереди, как послушный слуга, пока наш Господь не сочтет нужным призвать меня.

Я заметил, однако же, что когда копаю могилы, делаю их глубже, чем следует. Временами я беспокоюсь, что закопаюсь так глубоко, что уже не смогу выбраться со своей убогой лестницей. В такие моменты — не суди строго, Натаниэль, это просто мимолетная прихоть, — я часто ложусь на эту мягкую землю и сплю. И клянусь тебе, что сон, который приходит там ко мне, блаженнее, чем любой, что когда-либо посещал меня.

Именно там, менее недели назад, это и случилось. Я копал могилу для отца местного судьи — жестокого и продажного человека, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что после смерти он обнаружил себя в Царстве Небесном, однако же чистота души не обеспечит лучшее место на кладбище — в отличие от денег. Ты знаешь, я видел тело, когда его готовили к погребению, и могу засвидетельствовать, что, несмотря на все его прижизненные злодеяния, тело его обрело покой и негу. Хотя, возможно, не такая уж и нега ожидает его под шестью футами земли.

Итак, упокоить его было моей задачей, и я принялся за работу с обычным своим рвением, так что работа была завершена, когда солнце еще стояло высоко в небе. В тот день было холодно, дул сильный ветер, и копать землю было тяжело — точно лед долбишь. По крайней мере, на несколько футов вниз. Но к концу работы ... о, поверь мне, в этой могиле было тепло. Уж не знаю, был то жар моего собственного тела или самой земли, но там было тепло, точно возле камина в трактире, и ветер не мог добраться до меня на дне ямы.

Так что, по недавно обретенной привычке, я лег на дно. И не успел я толком улечься, как крепкий сон настиг меня. 

Я спал и видел сон. Мне снилось, что начался дождь. Ужасный, жестокий ливень, от которого холод пробирал до костей, а земля вокруг превратилась в черную грязь. Стены стали влажными и скользкими, их гладкая поверхность начала оплывать, соскальзывая вниз и теряя форму. Вдруг они разом обрушились на меня, и в могилу хлынула волна грязи, мгновенно заполнив ее. В один чудовищный момент абсолютного ужаса она была повсюду, надо мной и вокруг меня, покрывая мое лицо и наполняя легкие мерзкой удушливой дрянью.

А самое странное, что это было чудесно. Я никогда не чувствовал себя так безопасно, как погребенным под этой сокрушительной тяжестью земли, в тесных объятиях могилы. В тот момент я знал, что значит быть мертвым, и до боли завидовал им.

Когда я проснулся, я снова был над землей, среди могил. Дождь мне отнюдь не приснился, так что я промок и замерз, меня охватил озноб, который все еще со мною, как ты, должно быть, заметил по моему неровному почерку. Правдой было и то, что могила обрушилась из-за дождя, хотя я, должно быть, все же успел покинуть ее незадолго до этого. Однако я был не в состоянии продолжить работу, и преподобный вынужден был попросить могильщика церкви святого Марка восстановить могилу, пока я все еще лежу в постели с этим кашлем. Как знать, возможно, я отправлюсь на погост раньше, чем смел надеяться.

Напиши мне как можно скорее, потому что мне совершенно нечем заняться здесь, на ложе больного, и сон снова покинул меня.

Ваш покорный слуга,

Езекия

_ Июнь 1838 г. _

Прежде всего хочу поблагодарить тебя за визит, Натаниэль; хоть мое выздоровление уже благополучно завершилось, мне всегда в радость увидеть старого друга. Надеюсь, что дела, которые так внезапно призвали тебя обратно, разрешатся к лучшему, и я могу надеяться на новую встречу с тобой в скором времени.

Должен сказать тебе, что последние несколько недель я был в бедственном положении, в немалой степени из-за волнения преподобного, который с недавних пор подвержен одной очень специфической, хотя и понятной, мании.

Обстоятельства и причины этого объяснить достаточно легко. Это случилось после похорон молодой Нелли Купер, которые прошли совершенно неподобающим образом. Признаюсь, в немалой степени я сочувствую его тяжелому положению, так как имел возможность лично осмотреть тело, и если бы ты спросил меня, согласен ли я с суждениями доктора Гранта о смерти в результате утопления, я бы подтвердил этот вывод без колебаний. Был в ней тот покой, о котором я писал тебе ранее, и я догадывался, как она, должно быть, счастлива, что скоро вернется в землю.

Но в тот день, когда они понесли узкий гроб к яме, которую я вырыл, и в которой и сам еще недавно наслаждался собственным  покойным  отдохновением, среди носильщиков случилось волнение. Гроб маленькой Нелли начал дрожать и раскачиваться взад-вперед, так что они не смогли удержаться на ногах и бросили его. Удар деревянной крышки о землю — о, то был звук, который я не скоро смогу забыть, как и крик, который раздался изнутри, когда доски гроба разлетелись в щепки.

Как ты, наверное, уже догадался, Нелли вовсе не была мертва, и сумела выйти из ступора всего за несколько минут до того, как ее погребли бы под землей. Она не пострадала, по крайней мере, физически; хотя я с трудом представляю, каким безумным потрясением, должно быть, стало для нее зрелище собственного надгробного камня, ждущего над мраком и тишиной ее разверстой могилы.

Честно говоря, я подозреваю, что хуже всех пришлось преподобному. Оказаться без малого ответственным за погребение человека заживо стало для него ударом, и он на время остановил все похоронные службы.

На мой взгляд, есть судьбы и куда хуже. Но ему взбрела в голову идея начать оснащать могилы, которые я копаю, этими новыми «колокольчиками безопасности», о которых он слышал, чтобы любой, кто вдруг очнется под землей, мог позвать нас на помощь.

Я в ужасе от этой идеи. Если бы я был в гробу, уже отпетый и отданный подземному миру, мало что я мог бы возненавидеть так, как дребезжанье и звяканье колокольчика, нарушающего мой покой.

Странные сны посещают меня в последнее время.

Всегда твой,

Езекия

_ Декабрь 1838 г. _

Я думал, Натаниэль, о похоронах и телах. О душах, которые убегают, покидают эту обыденную глину, чтобы снова стать едиными с глиной более истинной. Разве не были мы созданы из грязи? И мне кажется более уместным, чтоб мы навечно возвращались в эту грязь, и чтоб какой-то возможный Искупитель не рвался вытащить нас оттуда — или вознести, чтоб мы вечно пели осанну у его престола.

Я работал так долго, так усердно. Разве я не заслуживаю отдыха среди праха, из которого я пришел? Так предайте же мое тело земле и оставьте его там. Я бы сделал то же самое для тебя. Ибо молитва и поклонение Всевышнему — хотя, быть может, и заслуженные, раз уж он сотворил эти небо и землю — как по мне, это слишком похоже на работу.

Знаешь, что преподобный сказал в своей проповеди на днях? Он сказал, что в грядущем Царстве не будет необходимости спать, и что нам не придется упускать и мгновения вечного блаженства. Но спать в прохладной, мягкой грязи — это все блаженство, о котором я могу только мечтать.

Полагаю, у Господа просто не было повода думать о таких вещах, как блаженство. Он никогда не был похоронен, не так ли? Не по-настоящему. Лежал в пещере три дня, с камнем у входа, пока не вознесся во плоти на небеса — нет, Он никогда не был похоронен.

И у Него всегда была работа — адские муки, искупление грехов человечества. Нет, Он не отдыхал и никогда не просил об этом, кроме одной лишь минуты сомнений в Гефсиманском саду. Но Он сын Божий, а мы просто порождения грязи. Мы не так сильны, как Он, и мы заслуживаем отдыха. Мы заслуживаем сна.

Я пытался уснуть, но колокольчик продолжал звонить — тот, что над могилой Джейкоба-пекаря. Бессмысленная предосторожность, на которой настоял преподобный: в гроб протянули шнур от колокольчика, и вот теперь он звонил и звонил, и нарушал сон всех на кладбище. Я не сомневаюсь, что он мешал и Джейкобу, который так много работал всю свою жизнь и никогда и не думал жаловаться на судьбу.

Он заслуживает отдыха. Поэтому я перерезал шнур. И сейчас он спокоен.

Теперь мне больше не удается отчистить свою одежду, и руки мои никогда не расстаются с лопатой надолго.

Всегда твой,

Езекия

_ Январь 1839 г. _

Я разочарован, Натаниэль, не буду отрицать. Более того, я уязвлен. Мои письма к тебе всегда были утешением для души, местом, где я могу обнажить свое сердце и рассказать правду о своих чувствах и помыслах, не боясь осуждения или упреков. То, что ты решил поделиться с магистратом моим последним рассказом, глубоко ранило меня. 

Они пришли и задавали вопросы, как, я уверен, ты и надеялся, но, конечно, ничего не могли доказать. Джейкоб давно мертв, и я был очень осторожен, заглушая звонок.

Но такие подозрения отравляют добрые отношения и, разумеется, преподобный уволил меня.

Я потерял свой церковный погост, Натаниэль, и я не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь вновь спокойно спать.

Конечно, это моя вина — не стоило мне рассказывать тебе все это, предполагая, что ты поймешь. Но как мог ты понять? Ты никогда не чувствовал тесноты объятий покойной земли. Ты никогда по-настоящему не спал в ее лоне. Все это невозможно передать словами, и было глупо думать, что я смогу.

Но не волнуйся, Натаниэль. Привязанность, что я к тебе питаю, не позволит мне оставить тебя в неведении. Как и в случае с преподобным, я приду и покажу тебе раз и навсегда истинный и славный мир похороненных.

Твой самый скромный слуга,

Езекия Уэйкли

_ Архивариус: конец рассказа. Натаниэль Бил похоронен на территории церкви Святого Петра в своем родном городе Данстейбл. И я третий человек, который узнал об этом за почти что двести лет, после самого Натаниэля Била и мистера Уэйкли — человека, который его похоронил. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
